


in which angus faceplants during a soccer game

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, just some gay dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kravitz and taako go to angus's soccer game which goes about as well as you'd expect (which is to say extremely well bcus they deserve nothing but happiness)





	

**Author's Note:**

> some fluff to keep the demons at bay

“YES!!! THAT’S MY BOY!!! MY BEAUTIFUL BOY!!!!!”

“YES, ANGUS, YOU’RE DOING GREAT!”

If you had told half-a-year-ago Kravitz that he would be in the stands of a soccer game in 40 degree weather at 8pm with his boyfriend cheering as his boyfriend’s son scored his first goal, he would’ve stared at you in disbelief and ignored you. Now, his throat raw from yelling, his breath coming out as mist clouds, and a grin on his face, he cheered for Angus while Taako held onto him and soaked up what little warmth he had.

Angus had stopped for a split second to beam up at the stands where he knew his dad sat, only for a bigger kid to run directly into him and knock him into the grass. The crowd, including Taako and Kravitz, let out a noise of sympathy for the poor kid as Magnus rushed out onto the field to help him up. Once on his feet, Angus gave a thumbs up and the game continued.

Kravitz felt a light fluttery feeling in his stomach as he watched the game, and feeling Taako’s fingers lace through his own as he pressed tighter against him only made it stronger. He couldn’t place a finger on the feeling but he didn’t mind, it felt good. It was a really good feeling and it made Kravitz’s smile brighter and cheers louder.

“Y’know, Magnus is a surprisingly good coach.” Taako said quietly, and Kravitz looked at him.The floodlights were beaming down on the stands and framing Taako’s face perfectly. His curls were pulled back in a braid but every loose strand looked bright white in the light, and his jewelry shone and glimmered. Kravitz could only think of angels as he stared.

Taako glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, his smile growing. “Y’know, if you keep staring at me like that, I’ll get a cavity.

Kravitz just smiled gently, the warm feeling in his stomach traveling to his chest. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Taako’s temple, making Taako lean closer to him. It felt so natural to be like this, to be this close.

Kravitz was too caught up in the feeling in his chest and the distracting warmth of Taako pressed against his left side to notice when the game ended. After being made fun of for being so sappy, he and Taako made their way down from the bleachers with all the others, the fluttery feeling fading slightly. They spotted Angus before he saw them, but Angus smiled wide when he saw them and ran straight at them.

“You came! You came!” He crashed into Kravitz, who picked him up and spun him around before resting the eleven year old on his shoulders, both of them laughing. “I didn’t think you would!”

“Of course I did, Angus. Couldn’t miss it for the world.” Kravitz said, grinning.

“Ango, you did great out there!” Taako said, standing on his tiptoes to ruffle his hair. Angus laughed and adjusted his glasses, his expression falling slightly.

“Even if we didn’t win?” He asked tentatively, leaning forward onto Kravitz’s head.

“Even then. We’ll always be proud of you, Angus.” Kravitz told him.

“Yeah, of course. What he said, pumpkin.” Taako added in, and Angus grinned.

The ride home was quiet after Angus had fallen asleep in the backseat, holding his duffle bag that had his uniform in it. Taako glanced back at Angus as Kravitz drove, a small look of affection on his face. A soft tune was playing on the radio as Taako looked at Kravitz with the same fond look.

“I’m glad you came with me.” He said softly, and Kravitz glanced at him for a second.

“Of course. Like I said, I couldn’t miss it for the world.”

“I know, but i’m still glad.” Taako put his feet up on the dash, sinking down into the leather seat. It was quiet for a few minutes before Taako suddenly sat back up and looked at his boyfriend. “I’m gonna say something but don’t be weird about it.”

“Okay?” Kravitz glanced at him again, an eyebrow raised.

“None of the guys I’ve dated or, well, banged, have ever even looked twice at Ango.” Taako looked out of the window, watching the passing houses. “And once a couple of ‘em found out about him, they ditched me.”

There was a pause. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that… I’m glad you aren’t like them. I’m glad you stuck around despite, y’know, me having a kid.”

“I didn’t stay despite you being a dad, Taako.” Kravitz said after a moment, making Taako look at him again. “I don’t overlook it, I actively support it. I stay because you’re you, and that’s including you being a dad. It’s part of who you are. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Taako didn’t move the entire time he spoke. “Also, Angus is a great kid. What’s not to like about him?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kravitz could see Taako looking at him with a gooey affectionate look, sweet enough to give him a toothache. He rested his hand on Kravitz’s after a moment, holding it tightly.

“Thanks.”

The fluttery feeling returned, and the rest of the car ride was silent, save for the soft classical music on the radio and Angus’s soft snores.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yo check me out taakxtz.tumblr.com


End file.
